Long live the kings
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Mikorei Week 2015.
1. Kitchen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K.

* * *

 **Option 2:** Imprisonment

Seri felt her lips parting slightly. She never would have thought that she would ever see a sight in front of her like that – her king standing in front of the cooker of the kitchen in their base, cooking stew.

"Um, sir? I know that it has nothing to do with me, but would you be so kind and tell me what are you doing?" She asked politely. She knew that her voice was shaking, but she still was under the influence of shock.

"Ah, Awashima-kun" Reisi greeted her with a little surprise in his voice, however he returned his formal voice within seconds, "as you can see, I am cooking for our guest."

Yes, she saw that indeed. The fact which was strange was the cooking. They usually gave him frozen-pack ramen which they heat up in the microwave. By the way, why the king himself was the one who cooked? As if he read her thoughts, Reisi answered her question.

"In Scepter 4, everyone has a reason to hate Homra. Right now Fushimi-kun, who usually cooks his food, is away because of the investigation. I can not risk the red king being killed by one of our hot-headed men."

Deep in her heart, Seri knew that it was not the only reason. She sighed, turning away to hide her pained expression. She was a hundred percent aware of her crush on her king – just like of the fact that it would never be required.

* * *

Reisi found his rival asleep, just like last time he had visited him. He put the tray down to the ground and stepped to the bed. He grabbed the other by his hair and slammed his head into the wall. Confused brown eyes looked at him, but after a few seconds that well known smirk appeared.

"Look who is here," Mikoto mumbled drowsily. "Did your schedule give you time to visit me? How kind of it~"

"Stop being sarcastic, Suoh," Reisi said, sitting down on the bed. He lifted the tray into his lap and looked back at the other male. "It is time for your lunch."

Mikoto looked at the tray, to the chuffs on his wrists, then back at his rival. His eyes narrowed when a really uncomfortable thought popped up in his head.

"You have to be kidding me," he said on a low voice. "Where is that fucking tranquilizer Saruhiko always shots in me before meals?"

"We ran out of it and I can not risk you going into berserk as soon as I took those chuffs down," Reisi said matter of factly as he sank the spoon into the food.

Sulking, but Mikoto had to admit that the other was right. If the situation was reserved he would not take down the chuffs as well. So with his eyebrows twitching, he opened his mouth and let the spoon slid in between his lips. After swallowing the bite, he titled his head back with closed eyes.

"Your cooking improved since high school," he said, then a huge grin appeared on his face. "You would definitely become a good wife someday."


	2. Kill

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K.

* * *

 **Option 1:** Blood

Mikoto was not a simple case. It was known that he was the strongest kid in their high school which often caused him trouble. Instead of being treated as a delinquent, lots of guys went after him and picked up a fight, so they could show that they were stronger than the redhead. Unfortunately for them, they were the ones who went in hospital after an encounter like that. However it did not mean that the violent teen did not get injuries from time to time.

Izumo was walking out from school with a smug expression on his face. His day would not have ended any better than it did! When he stepped out through the main gate, he looked down, finding the crouching boy he was searching.

"Did you have fun with Seri again?" Mikoto asked, putting a cigarette into his mouth. From the wide grin appearing on his best friends' face, he knew he was right. Suddenly, the other teens' eyes narrowed.

"What happened with you?" The older teen asked concerned. Mikoto raised his hand up, touching the still bleeding wound on his head. Because of the nonchalant expression on Miktots' face, Izumo narrowed his eyes even more.

"Just a simple hit. I will be all right." Izumo did not say anything just grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"We are going to the nurse's office," Izumo said and without further ado, he dragged his friend back towards the building.

* * *

Mikoto was a returning guest in the infirmary and was on friendly terms with the nurse too. She never judged him, just nursed his wounds and talked kind to him. Mikoto liked her.

Izumo dropped him in front of the door, then left to go home. Mikoto sighed, then slid the door open. His eyes widened a bit when he did not find the young woman sitting behind his desk like always. He stepped into the room cautiously.

"What an unpleasant surprise." Mikoto jumped a little which made the others' lips turn upwards.

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked as he turned towards his black haired classmate. "Where is Narumi-sensei?"

"As the president of the student council I have to help in any way I can," Reisi said, leaning against the table. "Narumi-sensei had to go to a meeting. Until her return, she asked me to take her place."

Mikoto did not say anything, only turned around to walk out of the room. He would be damned, but let the other nurse his wound. He felt a hard tug on the back of his blazer and in the next moment he was pushed down to the bed into a sitting position. He watched as Reisi walked to the closet and took out the first-aid kit. He closed his eyes in defeat.

"They hit you with what?" Reisi asked as he bandaged his head with light movements.

"Baseball bat," Mikoto answered with closed eyes. He felt quite dizzy. Reisi pushed him down to the bed, so he was lying on his back. The other raised the blanket up and covered him with it.

"Sleep a little. It will help with the dizziness," he said, looking down to the other.

"Huh… I thought that you do not like me," Mikoto mumbled half asleep. "You are a strange one, Munakata."

Reisi sighed, adjusting his glasses while looking at the already sleeping boy. He leaned down and brushed out some red locks form Mikoto's forehead.

"It is not quite true."


	3. Keep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K.

* * *

 **Option 1:** Promise

Reisi was sitting on a bench in one of the city's parks. It was around 10 PM on Wednesday – their usual meeting time. He took out a box of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one with them with the lighter he had played with since his arrival. He would never admit it, but smoking helped him beat his anxiety. It was stupid, really. They had been meeting with each other around that time since high school and he still felt those little butterflies in his stomach.

Reisi blew the smoke out, looking up to the sky. He felt his muscles immediately relaxing as soon as the nicotine got into his body. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind playing with his long hair. Despite the helping effect of nicotine, he still could not beat the irritation. It was already past 10 PM – which meant his lover was late. Again.

"You are late," he said when he felt the presence beside him. Mikoto did not answer, only sat down beside him to the bench and threw his arm around him. Reisi had a guess why he was late. That Tatara guy always found a way to keep Homra occupied and until his clansmen did not leave, their king could not leave either.

"Jealousy does not fit you, Munakata," Mikoto said, looking down at him from the corner of his eye. Reisi looked away to avoid eye contact with him. "That's right, Totsuka is the light of Homra, but not mine. That is Anna."

Reisi felt as a smile tugged on his face. He knew Mikoto was right. He could not compete against that little girl. Mikoto did not care deeply about lots of people, but Anna was prioritized amongst them. He looked up, but when he saw the concern in the others' eyes, he frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked, touching his hand. Because of that expression, his stomach turned upside-down in worry. Something bothered the other.

"The one you should worry about is Saru. How is he?" Mikoto asked, squeezing his hand for a little bit of comfort.

Reisi closed his eyes and sighed. The black haired boy had become a member of Scepter 4 recently. Reisi knew that he had a really hard time right now because of his new surroundings and all the happenings around him – despite that he was the one who decided that way.

"He has nightmares almost every night about his traumatic past," Reisi said. "I asked Awashima-kun to keep an eye on him, so their rooms are next to each other." He saw as a smile appeared on Mikotos' face because of what he said.

"Seri was a good choice. That woman has a motherly-side, no matter how hard she tries to hide it," he said, but the frown returned his face almost immediately. "It is not easy for Misaki as well. He tries to act tough and all, but you can see how sad he is in the inside."

"Don't you hate me?" Because of the sudden question, Mikoto raised one of his eyebrows. "I was the one who took him away from you after all." Mikoto only shook his head as an answer which surprised the other man.

"It was his choice to go. You only gave him an opportunity." He touched his chin with a wondering expression on his face. "If I want to be totally honest, it was this system which tore them apart. Kings fighting against each other day after day… don't you think this becomes desperate after awhile?"

"Unfortunately, it can not be changed. It always had been and always will be that way," Reisi said on a melancholic voice, leaning against the other. Mikoto only pulled him closer, resting his head on the top of his. "We are luckier than others for having this little time to ourselves."

Mikoto closed his eyes and kissed his temple.

"Promise me it would never change."


	4. Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K.

* * *

 **Option 2:** Passionate

"This whole festival is so stupid…" Mikoto mumbled under hs breath as he was lying on his back on the rooftop of the school. He looked up to the sky, puffing out the smoke of his cigarette.

"At least, your crush looks dashing in that butler uniform," Izumo said teasingly, sitting next to Mikoto.

Mikoto only turned to his side, groaning. The task of their class was maid coffee, which meant all of the girls wore maid uniforms and some of the boys wore butler ones – including Munakata Reisi of course. No matter how hard Mikoto tried to hide, Izumo was aware of his crush on the other teen and did not judge him because of it for which he was more than grateful for him.

"This event is still pointless," he mumbled, closing his eyes. Everything he wanted right then was a great long nap.

"But that does not mean you can run away from your duties towards your class," Mikoto heard the angry voice. He looked up at the figure hovering over him, blocking the sunlight. "Are you listening to me, Suoh?!"

Reisi got down to one knee. He grabbed a handful of Mikotos' hair, raising his head up rather violently. They glared into each others' eyes intensely. Ice cold blue stared into burning brown without any sign of backing down.

"It is only stupid assholes eating and spending their time doing stupid things," he growled to the other with the intention of scaring him away.

As an answer, Reisi took his tie into his hand, yanking Mikotos' body upright. As soon as he was on his feet, he pulled on it harshly, making the other teen follow him into the school building.

* * *

Night had already fallen. Mikoto was sitting on the stairs while the lights of the firework was lighting up the sky outside. The teen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. He did not think that wearing uncomfortable clothes and being kind to everyone could be that tiring.

He felt a presence beside him and then heard as someone sat down next to him. From the well-known scent, he knew who was beside him, but he was too tired to do anything.

"Good work," he heard the compliment, but because of the tone which the other used, Mikoto's eyes snapped open. The mocking in the voice made his blood boil.

He pushed the other to the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. His lips clashed down to the other teens' rather harshly. Reisi was perplexed at first, but opened his mouth within seconds. Their tongues fought for dominance which Mikoto won too easily – at least in his opinion. He had a feeling that the other was playing with him. After they had parted, Mikoto leaned his forehead against Reisis'.

"What?" He asked painting, because of the grin on the others' face.

"Are you really this desperate to get some reward for your suffering?"

"Shut up," Mikoto said simply.

He pulled Reisi up from his sitting position, then took him by the hand, leading him up to the second floor. They had a long night ahead of them…


	5. King

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K.

* * *

Munakata becoming the new Blue King after the old one was killed by his first man was not a surprise for Mikoto. As long as they had known each other, Munakata always was in some kind of leading position. It simply just fitted him.

"Shouldn't you go and greet our new king?" Izumo asked as he was polishing the glasses. Homra had already closed, so they had a little time to themselves. Mikoto was lying on one of the sofas, his head resting on Anna's lap who played with his hair with a light smile on her face. "Well, this means no," Izumo said, as Mikoto stayed where he was without moving one single muscle.

"But I am afraid that Munakata-san is a force to be reckoned with," Totsuka said. He was lying on the other sofa across the coffee table.

"Don't be. He is a dog who barks, but not bites," Mikoto said readjusting his head on the little girls' lap.

From the corner of his eyes, Izumo saw the shadow running across Totsuka's face. He shook his head with a sad look in his eyes. He hated when his loved ones could not be entirely happy. Suddenly the door of the bar opened, revealing the new king with his beloved Seri-chan, wearing her very attractive blue uniform.

"Good evening, m'lady! What can I do for you?" Both Seri and Reisi gave him a look which only made Izumo grin.

"Speak of the devil," Mikoto muttered as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What do you want, Munakata?

"I assume you had only forgotten your duty because of pure coincidence."

Mikoto stood up, stretching his arms. He walked up to the other man and leaned into his personal space.

"I see no reason for me making your ego grow by kneeling down at your feet and greet you as if you were some kind of fucking celebrity." Reisi's eyebrows twitched in frustration. A huge smirk appeared on Mikoto's face. "Did I offend you? I am so sorry, _your majesty._ "

From the way how Reisi grabbed Mikoto by the front of his t-shirt it was clear to Izumo that his beloved bar wiould be destroyed within seconds. He had to interfere.

"Excuse me, gentlemen! Would you be so kind and leave the bar before letting out your repressed sexual tension?"


	6. Kagutsu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K.

* * *

 **Option 1:** Beginnings

Mikoto hated chemistry. To be honest, he hated all real subjects. Each and every one of them. They were too fucking hard and he knew that he was not someone who could understand them easily.

Mikoto rested his forehead on his arms deciding not to pay attention to the class from the start. He always had Izumo who would kindly give him his notes, so he would get at least a 2 when it would come to tests. That was more than enough for him.

"It looks like you will be my new lab partner." Mikoto cracked one eye open because of the obnoxious voice. Above him, there was a boy at his age. He had blue hair and –fucking not cute - glasses on his nose. The stranger pulled out the chair next to his and sat down. "Munakata Reisi," his new lab partner said and reached out his hand towards Mikoto. He only closed his eye again and buried his head back into his arms. "Brute."

"HAH?!" Mikoto asked angrily, because of the offence. What an asshole!

"Everyone knows it. They are just too afraid to say it out loud." Reisi rested his chin in his hands, turning his head towards Mikoto with a smirk on his face. He knew that he was pushing Mikotos' buttons – and it seemed like he enjoyed doing it.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and Mikoto did not do anything else, only glared out of the window with a deadly look in his eyes. He heard the sound of the pen running on the paper beside himself. He turned his head around a little bit and saw as Reisi hovered over the paper, his hand moving incredibly fast. The way his eyebrows furrowed made Mikoto's stomach turn upside-down.

He turned his head back towards the window immediately, pressing his lips together in anger. That son of a bitch was not handsome. Not at all! Not in a fucking million years! He did not want anything more, than to grab Munakata by the front of his uniform and throw him out of the window – or bed him. He had not decided it yet.

Suddenly he felt a light touch on his leg, dangerously close to his most treasured area. His body stiffened and his breath caught in his throat. He had no idea what the other wanted to do, but god saw his soul, he would be in it within the blink of an eye.

The hand disappeared just as fast as it was there. When he heard that mischievous laugher, he decided: throwing him out was the perfect solution to his problems - including an uncomfortable feeling in his pants.


	7. Knock

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K.

* * *

 **Option 1:** Fate

The scent of sex lingered in the small room as the two figures lied on the bed, still panting. A thin layer of sweat covered both of their bodies, but that was the last ting they cared about in that moment.

"When you came in with the declaration that you would sedate me, that was the last thing I predicted would happen," Mikoto said with a smile on his face.

"The idea came from Awashima-kun. However, she did not give straight instructions how I should sedate you. I had to find it out myself." Hearing the other mans' low growl, Reisi smiled and buried his fingers into the red locks. "Awashima-kun is only my first man, moreover she goes to your base 'only for a drink' over and over again."

Mikoto chuckled, raising up his head. He rested his chin on the others' chest, looking into his eyes.

"What do you think how far have they gone?" He asked. Reisi only rolled his eyes. Mikoto knew that his lover did not like inappropriate questions.

''Comparing to the years we knew each other… all the way I assume." Mikoto smiled. "Until there will not be any accidents, I support their relationship."

"Izumo would be a great father," Mikoto protested, however he knew Reisi had a point. Bringing a new life into this war was equal with the biggest mistake of ones' life. Instead of further arguments, he nuzzled to Reisi's neck and hugged the blue haired man tighter.

"Who would have thought that the Red King would seek affection like that after sex~" Reisi said on a teasing voice, stroking Mikotos' hair.

"Shut up! You know that I act like that," Mikoto mumbled, feeling his face heating up. "Anyways, I have no idea how many occasions I will have to do it."

Reisi pulled him closer to his body automatically. He did not want to think to the world outside of that little cell. He wanted to concentrate on themselves right then and there. How their bodies were tangled up in each other, how his lovers' slow breaths tickled his neck as the other slowly fell asleep… but he knew he could not do that. Their clock tickled and the time they could spend together was slipping through their fingers with every passing second.


End file.
